Ava Vitali
Ava Vitali is a fictional character from Days of Our Lives, an American soap opera on the NBC network. Created by and introduced by then-executive producers Ken Corday and Edward J. Scott, she is portrayed by Daytime Emmy Award winner Tamara Braun. Introduced as a "mysterious woman from Steve's past," Ava was later revealed as a Mafia princess. 'Casting' In January 2008, it was announced that Tamara Braun, best known as the second actress to portray the character of Carly Corinthos on the ABC Daytime drama, General Hospital, had been cast. The casting of Braun originally brought up fan speculation that she would be coming in as previous established character, Sarah Horton, daughter of veteran character, Maggie Horton. This speculation was quickly put to rest when it was announced that Braun would join as Ava. Following the completion of her run as Ava, it was announced in September 2008 that Braun would join All My Children as Reese Williams, current girlfriend of the show's iconic Bianca Montgomery. Braun went on to win a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress for her portrayal of Ava. Braun later returned to Days of our Lives in the role of Taylor Walker, replacing her former General Hospital co-star Natalia Livingston. In July 2015, it was announced that Braun is reprising the role of Ava, as part of the show's fiftieth anniversary celebration, first airing on December 9. 'Storyline' '2008' Ava first appeared in early February 2008, stalking Steve Johnson, a man she called "Patch" and the Brady family with whom he was traveling with in Ireland. Obsessed with Steve, she continues to stalk the hotel where he was residing. In an attempt to delay Steve and the rest of the Brady family's departure from Ireland, she sabotages their plane. Her plan, however, was sabotaged when the plane began experiencing problems in mid-air, causing the death of Brady patriarch Shawn Brady. After following Steve back to Salem, she sees him hug Hope Williams Brady outside of Steve's apartment door. She then interrogates Hope, asking if she was in love with Steve. Scared off by Hope, Ava immediately leaves the grounds. Ava then runs into Steve, promising to exact her revenge against him and his family for leaving her without a goodbye. Looking at photos of the crash victims, she stops at Hope's, wondering who she was and why she loved her dear, "Patch". Convinced that Hope is Steve's wife, Ava is visited by a shrink who then questions her sense of reality. Escaping from her guards, Ava kidnaps Hope, whom she believes is Steve's wife Kayla Brady, and holds her hostage at the Vitali compound. Driven with rage, Ava demands Hope call Steve, who catches onto the scheme and calls Hope's husband, Bo Brady and tells him to not involve the police. Ava then pressures Steve to have sex with her, a suggestion Steve denies doing, blaming his injuries from the plane crash. Ava, however, plans to seduce Steve in hopes of making whom she believed as Kayla, jealous. Before she can execute her plan, Bo and the real Kayla infiltrate the Vitali compound. Ava, in turn, orders her guards to kill them all. When they fail, Ava shoots Hope; Bo then goes to shoot Ava, but is protected by Steve. When questioned by a hurt Hope about why she hates Steve so much, Ava goes into detail about her "almost wedding day" of how Steve left her. Steve explains that while he had doubts about the wedding, he was abducted by Stefano DiMera's henchmen. Though shocked by the revelation, Ava becomes agitated and pops pills. Able to escape, Bo calls Abe Carver, who arrives to the Vitali compound with Roman Brady. Abe and Roman are able to calm the situation, arresting Ava.While under arrest, Kayla reveals that the pills Ava was taking, were the cause of her paranoia over Steve and the Brady family. As a result of her actions, Ava's father, Martino Vitali, shows up in Salem. Later, Dr. Lexie Carver releases Ava into police custody. Roman then informs Ava that her bail had been paid and that she was free to go. Ava's cousin, Angelo, then reveals that it was her father Martino who had her drugged. When Martino pulls a gun out, he is shot and killed by Bo. Putting her past behind her, Ava accepts a date with John Black. When it is revealed that a warehouse shipment of John's has gone up in flames, Ava urges John, with the assistance of Philip Kiriakis to fight back. When John's estranged wife, Marlena Evans, shows up and sees him entertaining Ava, he makes it clear that they haven't been husband and wife since his accident earlier in the year, and that he was now moving on with his life with Ava. When news of a disk comes out that may contain the key to restoring John's memories, he admits to Marlena, Philip and Ava that he knew about said disk, and in a shocking decision, kisses Ava. Moving on with their lives, Ava and John later toast to their new found relationship.Trusting Ava, John reveals his plans concerning the recent disappearance of Paul Hollingsworth and his plans to pin the disappearance on Philip. When Ava's faced with possible charges of the plane crash earlier in the year, she hires EJ DiMera as her attorney. When EJ alerts Ava that the new judge in her trial could not be bribed, she jumps bail and made the decision to leave the country. '2015 Return–' In December 2015, Ava is revealed to be in cahoots with Steve and Kayla teenage son Joey (James Lastovic) to get them back together. Ava claimed she was dying and water to fix her and Steve's son that her father gave away, before she died. Joey started to fall for Ava, and kissed her. Kayla walked in and saw Ava and Joey together. She and Avw got into an argument, and Kayla threatened to tell Steve that Ava was taking advantage of their son, so Ava knocked Kayla up and locked her in an abandoned building. Ava used this leverage to get Steve to help her find her son, and also sleep with her. After Steve fulfilled Ava's wishes, Ava told Steve and Joey where to find Kayla. Ava didn't get everything she wanted though. She received news that her son died, and Steve left her alone to grieve. Ava returned back to Salem shortly after with a unknown drug and needle. On February 23rd, Kayla returns to her home to fine Ava lying on the floor dead. crimes commided * armed roberies (pre 2008). * organized mob crime (pre 2008). *sabotogedd John blacks plane resulting in three deaths (2008) *kiddnapped hope (2008). *held hope,Steve,Kayla and Bo in the vitali compand (2008). *turtered Steve,Bo ,Kayla and hope with mid evil turtute divices (2008). *drugged Steve (2008). *shot hope (2008). *tried to blackmail steve into sleeping with her f she would not harm Kayla (2008). *ordered stefanies kidnaping (2008). *accessory to kidnapping Paul hogginsworth (2008). *heleped plant evidence to incriminate Phillip kirikis (2008). *jumped bail (2008). *fled town (2008). *Extorted money From john black (2011). *faked having leukemia (2015-2016). *seduced joey and then left him to amotoinally targetted him (2016). *hit kayla over the head with a tiffany candle stick (2016). *kiddnaped Ava and locked her in a abandunded building (2016). *gave Kayla no food or water (2016). *extorted steve into sleeping with she would realese kayla (2016). *sent a video of Steve and herself having sex to kayla (2016). *provocted Kayla knowing roman was coming so she would be seen in front of the police attacking ava (2016). Gallery Ava is jealous.jpeg Ava hospital.jpeg Steve confronts Ava .jpeg Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Females